Android 18
|enemies = Dr. Gero Cell Frieza Super Buu Android 19 Baby Super 17 The Shadow Dragons |size = 200 |type of hero = Redeemed Villainess }} Android 18 is the twin sister of Android 17 and is one of the main characters in the Dragon Ball series. She was absorbed by Cell in order to reach his perfect form, but was then saved by Gohan after kicking Cell so hard that it made him throw up 18. She was then protected by Krillin during the battle between Gohan and Cell. As a result, 18 fell in love with Krillin and the two eventually got married and had a daughter named Marron. 18's real name is Lazuli and she is Krillin's very first wife. Background Android 18 was created by the mad scientist Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon army. Though called an Android in the English dub, she is in-fact a cyborg, formally human enhanced with nano-technology to be made into a man-made superhuman. Her original human name was Lazuli. Lazuli was kidnapped with her brother Lapis, who would become Android 17 and the two were just a couple of the many civilians Gero had used as guinea pigs for his research. 18 was awoken from her stasis by Gero to take on the Z-Fighters. 17 killed Gero shortly after his activation, resenting the notion of serving someone who had held power over him and his sister all his life. Though 17, 18 and Android 16 were all still set on their primary programming, the death of Goku, they were all much more anxious to live life to the fullest and proceeded on a rampage of abject destruction and vice gratification. After being attacked by Cell and being rescued by Gohan, 18 comes to the conclusion that she is not the enemy of the Z-Fighters and becomes an ally. By the Majin Buu Saga, Android 18 decides to pledge her efforts to aid the Z-Fighters to help save the planet. Personality Even when crossing over from villain to hero, Android 18 remains stoic and sarcastic in most circumstances. Android 18 cares for her daughter Marron, her brother and eventually Krillin, but is otherwise less than invested in those around her. Like her brother, Android 18 is all about looking out for herself or those directly related to her. She view violence as fun at first but eventually tires of it, not for moral reason but imply because she become jaded to it. Relationships *Krillin: The two first met when 17 and 18 were beating up the Z-Fighters, though neither of them harmed Krillin, 18 did kiss him in the check and said "See you soon". As a result, Krillin started falling in love with 18. Later, when Bulma invented a button that would destroy 18, she gave it to Krillin in order to destroy her, but Krillin refused and destroyed it. During the battle between Gohan and Cell, Krillin protected 18 so she wouldn't get hurt. After the battle was over, Krillin wished for 17 and 18's self-destruct devices to be removed. Because of that, 18 fell in love with him and the two eventually got married and had a daughter named Marron. *Android 17: Android 17 is 18's twin brother. The two get along very well, though 18 does call him "childish" sometimes. After the Cell saga, the two of them did not interact again until Dragon Ball Super's Universal Survival Saga, when 17 joined Universe 7's team for the Tournament of Power. *Goku: 18, 16 and 17 were originally programmed to kill Goku, but didn't do it after Gohan and the Z-Fighters defeated Cell and saved them. When Goku came back 7 years later, 18 and him didn't interact that much. Goku was also shocked when he learned that 18 could have a baby. *Gohan: Though the two never interacted that much in the series, it was Gohan who saved 18's life when he kicked Cell so hard that it made him throw up 18. So it's most likely that she thanked Gohan for that. 18 was also very happy when she found out Gohan killed Cell, probably because she was scared of Cell. Also when Gohan was about to kill Super Buu, Buu told him that if he did, then all his friends, which included 18, would die as well. Because of that Gohan didn't have the guts to kill him. *Android 16: The two of them seem to be very close to one another as they like hanging out together and are very protective of each other. Later in the Cell Saga, 16 and 18 seem to have more of a brother-sister relationship as they always look out for each other and 18 treats him like a brother and views him as her very best friend. After Cell's defeat, 18 is presumbly informed by the Z-Fighters of 16's death and seems to be very sad to hear the news and mourns his passing. *Bulma: The two of them seem to be very close friends and they like to help each other out in situations. *Marron: Marron is 18's daughter whom she is extremely protective of. 18 and Marron have a very strong mother-daughter bond. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Amazons Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Retired Category:Spouses Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Arrogant Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Archenemy Category:Parents Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Brutes Category:Related to Villain Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Creation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Outright Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Stalkers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honest Category:Determinators Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic